


Danganronpa X Love Live AU! Cast Ideas!

by FatherFigureFusion



Series: Danganronpa! Ultimate Idols! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Live! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion
Summary: I'm trying to come up with a Danganronpa X Love Live! AU, and I want to know which cast to use, or even alternate cast ideas for this AU. If you don't want to read through it, I have two tier lists below of all the roles.CAST 1: (https://i.redd.it/zbwz6frmrq961.png)CAST 2: (https://i.redd.it/7ri4edssfsl61.png)
Series: Danganronpa! Ultimate Idols! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200320
Comments: 4





	Danganronpa X Love Live AU! Cast Ideas!

\---------------  
CAST IDEA NO. 1  
\---------------  
ULTIMATE IDOL PROJECT!  
\----------------------

MAKOTO NAEGI as HONOKA KOUSAKA

\----------------------

CHIAKI NANAMI as KOTORI MINAMI

\----------------------

KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU as UMI SONODA

\----------------------

BYAKUYA TOGAMI as MAKI NISHIKINO

\----------------------

TENKO CHABASHIRA as RIN HOSHIZORA

\----------------------

TSUMUGI SHIROGANE as HANAYO KOIZUMI

\-----------------------

KIRUMI TOJO as ELI AYASE

\-----------------------

YASUHIRO HAGAKURE as NOZOMI TOJO

\-----------------------

SAYAKA MAIZONO as NICO YAZAWA

\-----------------------  
SUNSHINE!  
\-----------------------

NAGITO KOMAEDA as CHIKA TAKAMI

\-----------------------

AOI ASAHINA as YOU WATANABE

\-----------------------

KAEDE AKAMATSU as RIKO SAKURAUCHI

\------------------------

GONTA GOKUHARA as HANAMARU KUNIKIDA

\------------------------

GUNDHAM TANAKA as YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA

\------------------------

SHUICHI SAIHARA as RUBY KUROSAWA

\------------------------

KYOKO KIRIGIRI as DIA KUROSAWA

\------------------------

KOKICHI OUMA as MARI OHARA

\------------------------

AKANE OWARI as KANAN MATSUURA

\------------------------

JUNKO ENOSHIMA as SARAH KAZUNO

\------------------------

MUKURO IKUSABA as LEAH KAZUNO

\------------------------  
NIJIGASAKI ULTIMATE IDOL CLUB!  
\------------------------

HAJIME HINATA as AYUMU UEHARA

\------------------------

TOKO FUKAWA as NANA NATSUGAWA

\------------------------

GENOCIDER SYO/JILL/JACK as SETSUNA YUUKI

\-------------------------

MIU IRUMA as AI MIYASHITA

\-------------------------

K1-B0 (aka. Kiibo) as RINA TENNOJI

\-------------------------

HIYOKO SAIONJI as KASUMI NAKASU

\-------------------------

ULTIMATE IMPOSTER as SHIZUKU OSAKA

\-------------------------

RANTARO AMAMI as KARIN ASAKA

\-------------------------

SONIA NEVERMIND as EMMA VERDE

\-------------------------

HIMIKO YUMENO as KANATA KONOE

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
CAST IDEA NO. 2  
(NOTE: In this version, each iteration of Love Live has the characters from each Danganronpa game.)  
\-------------------------  
ULTIMATE IDOL CLUB!  
\-------------------------

LEON KUWATA as HONOKA KOSAKA

\-------------------------

MAKOTO NAEGI as KOTORI MINAMI

\-------------------------

TOKO FUKAWA as UMI SONODA

\-------------------------

BYAKUYA TOGAMI as MAKI NISHIKINO

\-------------------------

AOI ASAHINA as RIN HOSHIZORA

\-------------------------

CHIHIRO FUJISAKI as HANAYO KOIZUMI

\-------------------------

KYOKO KIRIGIRI as ELI AYASE

\-------------------------

YASUHIRO HAGAKURE as NOZOMI TOJO

\-------------------------

SAYAKA MAIZONO as NICO YAZAWA

\-------------------------  
SUNSHINE!  
\-------------------------

IBUKI MIODA as CHIKA TAKAMI

\-------------------------

KAZUICHI SOUDA as YOU WATANABE

\-------------------------

HAJIME HINATA as RIKO SAKURAUCHI

\-------------------------

CHIAKI NANAMI as HANAMARU KUNIKIDA

\-------------------------

GUNDHAM TANAKA as YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA

\-------------------------

RYOTA MITARAI as RUBY KUROSAWA

\-------------------------

ULTIMATE IMPOSTER as DIA KUROSAWA

\-------------------------

SONIA NEVERMIND as MARI OHARA

\-------------------------

AKANE OWARI as KANAN MATSUURA

\-------------------------

PEKO PEKOYAMA as SARAH KAZUNO

\-------------------------

FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU as LEAH KAZUNO

\-------------------------  
NIJIGASAKI ULTIMATE IDOL CLUB!  
\-------------------------

SHUICHI SAIHARA as AYUMU UEHARA

\-------------------------

KAEDE AKAMATSU as YUU TAKASAKI

\-------------------------

TSUMUGI SHIROGANE as SETSUNA YUUKI

\-------------------------

MIU IRUMA as AI MIYASHITA

\-------------------------

K1-B0 (aka. KIIBO) as RINA TENNOJI

\-------------------------

KOKICHI OUMA as KASUMI NAKASU

\-------------------------

KIRUMI TOJO as SHIZUKU OSAKA

\-------------------------

KOREKIYO SHINGUUJI as SHIORIKO MIFUNE

\-------------------------

KARIN ASAKA as RANTARO AMAMI

\-------------------------

GONTA GOKUHARA as EMMA VERDE

\-------------------------

HIMIKO YUMENO as KANATA KONOE

\-------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the cast ideas, and if you have any alternate cast ideas, feel free to comment down below! (NOTE: I tried to make each cast as gender-balanced as possible.)


End file.
